The Laboratory Primate Newsletter will be issued quarterly, as it has been since its inception in 1962. The overall purpose of the Newsletter is to provide a central source of information about nonhuman primates and related matters, which will be of use both to the community of scientists who use these animals in their research and to those persons whose work supports such research. Accordingly, the Newsletter: (1) provides information on care, breeding, and procurement of nonhuman primates for laboratory research, (2) disseminates general information and news about the world of primate research (such as announcements of meetings, research projects, sources of information, nomenclature changes), (3) helps meet the special research needs of individual investigators by publishing requests for research material or for information related to specific research problems, and (4) serves the cause of conservation of nonhuman primates by publishing information on that topic. Regular departments include "New Books and Articles," which includes detailed non-evaluative reviews of new books in the field and abstracts of journal articles deemed of general interest; "The Laboratory Primate Newsletter Quarterly Survey," which summarizes data obtained from the major primate centers on morbidity and mortality numbers and species of animals, and number and species of births; and "Address Changes."